Perjalanan Cinta Mati
by Yuu Ichiro Mii
Summary: FANFICTIONS : Perjalanan Cinta Mati Author By : Muhammad Bahrudin Fauzi Genre : Drama,Romance Feel : Happy,Sad,Strained Warning 17
1. Chapter 1

FANFICTIONS : Perjalanan Cinta Mati  
Author By : Muhammad Bahrudin Fauzi  
Genre : Drama,Romance  
Feel : Happy,Sad,Strained  
Warning 17+

SINOPSIS  
Kisah cinta yang dibatasi oleh waktu, perjalinan kisah cinta yang terbatas dan bertahan dalam kebersamaan yang lama diantara pasangan kekasih, hingga waktu yang telah tiba memisahkan kisah cinta mereka, di saat-saat terakhir waktu terindah dalam hidup yang belum pernah di rasakan…"Aku Berikan Kisah Cinta Pertama-Ku Untuk-Mu".

Part 1  
Opening Story  
04:30PM  
Pantai MT

POV Jack :Kehidupan cintaku memiliki batas waktu.

Disaat pantai di sore yang indah cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang menghilangkan wajahnya, keindahan lautan yang takjub dengan ombak yang berguncang kencang, angin-angin berhembus menembus cakrawala dunia, bunga-bunga bermekaran subur, dimulai hariku dengan membuka mata melihat dunia, berseru dengan kebahagiaan, namun duniaku terbatas oleh waktu…

POV Jack :Jauh lebih pendek daripada yang lain, jadi aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan, aku harus bersinar terang bagai kembang api dilangit musim panas, aku tahu tentang ini ketika aku berusia 8 Tahun.

08:10PM  
Rumah Sakit

Disaat May mencoba sebagai dokter kecil dan memeriksa keadaan tubuhku dengan alat pendeteksi jantung, menempatkannya tepat di dadaku dan dia berkata "Luar Biasa", lalu aku terkejut memangnya apa yang terjadi, dia berkata lagi "Jantung mu berdebar sangat cepat" lalu aku membalasnya "Wow, Dokter, Aku tidak yakin mengapa, tapi….." dia memotong perkataanku "Apa yang salah?" aku pun menjawab pula "Aku gugup dan terasa sakit di dadaku" dia membalas "Kedengarannya buruk, mari ku lihat, lepaskan pakaianmu!", "apa?" itu jawabanku karena sedkit aneh dengannya, "Jangan malu, aku seorang dokter, jadi sudah terbiasa!" dia berkata dengan santai sambil memaksa melucuti pakaianku "Maka mari kulihat!" perkataannya "Whoa, tunggu sebentar!" bentakku keras, "ayo cepat, jangan malu, kau harus membukanya" balasnya sambil menarik pakaianku dengan kuat, "Apa yang akan kamu periksa?" tanyaku padanya, tapi dia tetap memaksa melucuti pakaianku "Aku bilang lepaskan!", aku menjawab dengan lelucon "Perawat!, Tolong kirim bantuan!" namun seketika kami terdiam dan sedikit menoleh keluar jendela nampaknya terdengar suara yang keras lalu aku berkata "May, itu kembang api yang indah, kau lihat kan?" dengan suara-suara letusan dari kembang api yang menandakan waktu musim panas telah tiba di malam yang dipenuhi oleh warna-warni kembang api, seketika kami keluar dan bergegas ke atap rumah sakit memandang lebih dekat pesona kembang api di malam musim panas lalu berkata "Sangat indah dan menakjubkan", aku berkata pada May "May, aku akan memanggil ibu dan ayahku!" dia membalasnya "Iya, jangan lupa bawa makanan kecil juga ya!" lalu aku mengangguk "Oke", seketika aku turun mencari ibu dan ayahku di lain May masih memandang pesona keindahan kembang api di musim panas dengan penuh keceriaan, aku berlari menuruni tangga yang panjang sampai mengakhirinya dan menuju ke tempat ayah dan ibuku berada, seketika aku berlari aku menoleh ke kanan dan rupanya ayah dan ibuku berada di ruangan bersama seorang dokter yang tidak lain dia adalah ayahnya May yang bekerja untuk rumah sakit dan menjadi dokter khusus untukku, aku juga belum tahu mengapa aku berada hidup di rumah sakit ini, aku hanya memperhatikan orang tuaku yang sedang berbincang bersama dokter di luar ruangan dan mendengarkan semuanya dan ingin menghampirinya namun hal terjadi di sisi perbincangannya aku terdiam di sisi pintu masuk dan mendengar ayahku berkata "Maksud kamu Jack tidak bisa sembuh?", dokter menjawab "Tentu saja tapi kita tidak boleh kehilangan harapan untuknya, tapi harap dipahami bahwa saat ini belum ada yang dapat menyembuhkannya, jadi ini bukan obat tetapi agar dia diet dan tidak melakukan aktifitas fisik dan harus selalu di control secara berkala" ayahku memotong pembicaraannya "Tapi itu hanya untuk memperpanjang hidupnya, ya kan?" sedikit terdiam, "Jika kita melakukan itu semua, berapa lama lagi Jack akan hidup?" lalu ibuku spontan membantah ucapan itu "Jangan!", "Tidak, kita harus tahu" ayahku meyakinkanya walau itu sedikit menyakitkan untuknya, ayah dan ibuku sedikit cemas terhadap jalan hidupku, "Jantung Jack tidak akan dapat menahan pertumbuhan tubuhnya, pada kasus ini, Jack tidak akan mampu mencapai umur 20 Tahun" dokter memberi penjelasan dengan jelas, ketika mendengar itu ayah dan ibuku semakin terpukul dan cemas akan ketidakyakinan hidupku, aku mendengar semua itu aku ikut bersedih kenapa aku harus menjalani hidup seperti ini, aku menoleh kesamping lalu ku lihat May sedang berdiri dan mendengar pembahasan tentangku tampaknya dia juga merasa cemas dan takut akan kehidupanku, semakin lama May akhirnya menangis meratapi jalan hidupku.

POV Jack :Kehidupan cintaku memiliki batas waktu, biar aku ulang lagi kata itu, "Kehidupan cinta kita memiliki batas waktu".

May sangat bersedih hingga meneteskan air mata untukku, aku hanya terdiam memandangnya aku tak mampu berkata-kata mungkin ini sudah jadi jalan hidupku,"Aku Berikan Kisah Cinta Pertamaku Untukmu".


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Change Scene=================

07:20AM  
Rumah Sakit

"Hentikan, itu sakit sekali!, lepaskan aku, sakit!" aku merengek kesakitan semua tangan dan kakiku di ikat seakan-akan aku seorang yang gila, "sepertinya kejam, tapi kalau ia bergerak dia mungkin merobek pembuluh darah dan akan mengalami pendarahan" ucap dokter kepada ayah dan ibuku, mereka hanya bisa mengangguk, "Lepaskan ini, aku akan diam saja!" ucapku kepada mereka, "Aku tahu kau bisa, Jack anak yang baik" ibuku berkata membalas ucapanku, "Aku ingin buang air kecil" ucapku, "Kamu memakai popok jadi kencing saja disini" ibuku berkata lagi, "Aku tidak mau, Ibu mau mencoba!, kencing di popok dan ada orang yang mebersihkannya!" bentakku, "Kau benar, kamu bukanlah bayi lagi" ibuku berkata senyum, dokter pergi dari kamarku dan dia melihat May yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dan berkata "May?" melihat wajah May yang cemberut dan menatap tajam kepada ayahnya seakan benci terhadapnya, namun aku hanya bisa terbaring dengan keterbatasan kebebasan hidupku sambil perlahan meneteskan air mata kesedihan, "Aku terkencing-kencing, tolong bantu aku" aku berkata pada orang tuaku, "Baik" ibuku membalasnya, "Aku minta maaf" ucapku, ibuku bersedih melihatku, "Aku akan melakukannya, kamu bisa menunggu di luar" ayah berkata pada ibu sambil membawa popok dan ibuku meninggalkanku, "Maafkan aku, Jack" ayahku berkata, aku hanya bisa menangis, "Aku berdoa dan berusaha agar bisa menghilangkan penyakit mu ini" melanjutkan perkataanya "Aku minta maaf kau harus mengalami ini".

Change Scene=================

08:05AM  
Ruangan Dokter dan Suster

"Ternyata kamu ada disini" ucap suster sambil menyiapkan air dan makanan untuk dokter, "Terimakasih" ucap dokter sambil memandang layar monitor sensor tubuh dari Jack, dan dokter berkata "Oh, Suster Elli, Aku minta maaf?", "Ada apa?" suster menjawab, "May melakukannya lagi" dokter berkata sambil menunjuk kearah rok suster dan ternyata May mencoret kursi suster dengan pensil warna, membuat roknya menjadi kotor, "Oh! Kursi yang mana kali ini?" suster berteriak sambil memandang roknya yang begitu kotor, "Dia sebenarnya mungkin sedang membutuhkan ku, aku memang jahat, ya kan?" ucap dokter, suster hanya bisa tersenyum dan sedikit terdiam memandang monitor "Apakah itu milik Jack?", "Ibunya mungkin benar, Dokter yang berguna hanyalah orang jahat, aku khawatir tentang anakku, dia telah kehilangan ibunya, dan sekarang temannya, haruskah aku berhenti membawanya kesini?" ucap dokter, "Aku tidak tahu, mereka lebih dari sekedar teman, kau tahu" suster membalasnya, "Cinta pertama, ya?" dokter membalasnya lagi sambil tertawa lalu suster meninggalkan dokter.

Change Scene=================

8:10AM  
Taman Bunga Daun Semanggi

"May?" ucapku berteriak dari kejahuan May, May menoleh panggilanku dan berkata "Jack, apa kamu sudah sembuh?", "Yeah, selama aku tidak lari, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" balasan ku sambil menghampiri May yang sedang berada di tumpukan dedaunan, "Apa kamu tidak tahu?, jika aku membuat permohonan pada empat daun semanggi, maka itu akan menjadi kenyataan" balasnya, "Aku tidak tahu pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya" ucapku lagi, "Yah, aku pernah mendengarnya" ucapnya lagi, sambil mencari daun yang di maksud May aku bertanya "Bila kamu menemukan satu, apa yang kamu inginkan?", "Aku belum tahu" jawabannya, "Tapi kenapa kamu mencarinya?" balasku lagi, "Oh, tutup mulutmu, aku merasa bosan karena Jack tidak bisa bermain, masih memakai popok? Ucapnya sambil tertawa, aku hanya bisa diam, "Hei, jadi jika aku menemukan semanggi daun empat, aku juga bisa melakukan permohonan?" ucapku, "Apa yang kamu inginkan?" May membalasnya, "Aku ingin menjadi astronot ketika dewasa" ucapku, "Astronot?" balasnya, "Kemudian May, ayo kita menikah itulah keinginanku, untuk menjadi astronot dan menikah, lalu bekerja dan mempunyai rumah pasti menyenangkan, kita berdua akan selalu bahagia" ucapku dan May hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataanku dan seketika pula aku menemuka Semanggi yang berdaun empat yang berada tepat di depanku lalu berkata "May, aku menemukan satu!", May langsung bergegas menghampiriku dan mendorong tubuhku dengan keras hingga terjatuh dan dia langsung berteriak keras dengan semua ucapannya dengan perasaan yang bersedih lalu menangis dengan keras "Dewa dari empat daun semanggi aku memohon!, selamatkan Jack, jangan biarkan Jack mati!, semoga kami akan selalu bersama!, kumohon sembuhkan penyakitnya!, Aku mohon!, aku mohon!, aku mohon!, aku mohon!", "May" lalu aku mendekat dan seketika menciumnya lalu May langsung terdiam dari menangisnya di bawah pohon yang begitu rindang dan sejuk di sekeliling alam yang indah di saat kami berdua yang masih belum memahami apa itu kisah cinta dan perasaan.

POV Jack :Aku benar-benar mengerti apa yang dimaksud benar-benar mati.

Change Scene=================

07:00AM  
Rumah May

"May?" ayahnya memanggil untuk sarapan pagi dan menemuinya di kamar, "May, kau sudah bangun?" ayahnya tampak terkejut atas Kelakuan May di atas tempat tidur dengan penampilan seorang wanita dengan gaun pengantin yang cantik,

POV Jack :Jadi aku,

"Aku membuat gaun pengantin"

POV Jack :Menjanjikan masa depan yang kosong.

Ayahnya May melihat kearah tirai jendela kamarnya dan menghampirinya dan berkata "Oh, tirai-nya…", "Aku tidak bisa menahannya, Jack telah melamarku!" May membalasnya sambil tersenyum riang.

POV Jack :Seperti janji ku

Change Scene=================

07:20AM  
Lapangan Rumah Sakit

Aku melihat anak-anak yang sedang gembira bermain satu sama lain, tapi aku hanya bisa duduk dan memandangnya, mereka sedang asyik bermain bola dan tidak lama bola nya menghampiriku, aku juga ingin ikut bermain bersama mereka, aku memegang bolanya dan memandangnya seakan aku mampu bermain, "Hei, lempar bolanya kemari!" ucap seorang anak yang ingin mengambil bola, namun aku tidak sadar aku memiliki kelainan pada jantung ku ini."...?"


End file.
